


Botw a Clash of Kingdoms

by Warmebrisevommeer



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Desire, Erotic, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Longing, Made For Each Other, Mild Smut, Neck Kissing, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romantic Soulmates, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Smut, Strong urges, Unconditional Love, Vaginal Sex, delicate touches, romantic smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:09:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29137608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warmebrisevommeer/pseuds/Warmebrisevommeer
Summary: I wanted them to be intimate bc both of them fought their whole life plus 100 years without a soft touch nor did they feel love. In the end they’re only 17 and 19 and never had a chance to dig into their true feelings for each other. Being intimate with someone doesn’t always mean something dirty or naughty instead it also can mean something special between two people, something to bond and something connect with the soul & mind of one another.Here in this branch story Link gives in into his longing for Zelda, while in the main he's still courting her and struggles with his morning issues.
Relationships: Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Kudos: 10





	Botw a Clash of Kingdoms

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Clash of Kingdoms](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28511823) by [wwwhttps](/users/wwwhttps/pseuds/wwwhttps). 



> After reading all chapters of ‘botw clash of kingdoms’ written by wwwhttps. I couldn’t hold myself to write down what was running in my mind and needed to be taken out. I asked them if it was possible to write a continuation of their 8th chapter in my own way to ease my mind and bridge the waiting time for the 9th chapter. I feel so glad that I got the permission and here’s what I had in mind:

Breathing heavily, Zelda tears her eyes open. She sits up and stares at the ground while she runs a hand over her forehead. Zelda notices how drenched in sweat she is and decides to take a bath. Her throat was parched and her heart was pounding. Sweat dripped from her chin onto her night shirt, which was soaked with her sweat. Since Link turned away from her because of the situation on Faron Bridge, she could sleep even worse than usual. She needed Link, but she couldn’t get through to him to understand what was bothering him so much. Carefully, she stands up and supports herself on the bedside table so as not to fall over. As quietly as possible, she descends the stairs, careful not to let the wood crack under her feet. On tiptoe, she glides elegantly to Link’s bed to pull the Sheikah slate out from under his pillow. She examined his face to see if he is awake, but notices nothing noticeable except his quiet murmurings in his sleep. It took her a while to realise she was staring at him and she averts her gaze. She bends down and carefully pulls out the sheikah slate and slinks away; out the door and behind the house to the bathroom.

After heating the water over the fireplace and filling the wooden bathtub with hot water, she bared her exhausted body and stepped into the water. It enveloped her entire body, like a warm embrace she desperately needed. Her thoughts stop circling in her head for a moment as she slowly relaxed in the warm water. _'I wish Link was here to share this moment of relaxation with me’_ , she thought, catching herself imagining him Naked. She had been thinking about it more and more lately, missing his warm body next to her in bed. She felt left behind at the other end of a chasm and didn’t know if or how to bridge it. But then a thought occurred to her and she reached for the Sheikah slate.

In her white night gown, the moon shone through her fabric, exposing her breasts beneath the thin fabric. It was almost mostly just lace and accentuated her slender figure in a way that made her look very feminine. She almost felt like a woman who knew what she wanted. A woman who knew how to twist a man’s mind. When Link was too busy to stay away from her and left her at Lakeside Stable, a young woman her age came up to her and asked her what was troubling her. Zelda just couldn’t hold it in any longer and asked her for advice. Now Zelda stood in front of Link’s bed, wearing a white night gown decorated with lace, and took a deep breath. She could keep Ganon in check for 100 years, she would be able to lie half naked next to Link, she thought. Zelda lifted the duvet slightly and slipped into bed. She snuggled up to Link’s body, which was sprawled around her back in bed.

“Princess, please go to your bed.” He murmured without opening his eyes.

He switched from Zelda to Princess again, ever since the incident on the bridge, which felt like a stab to her heart.

“I can sleep better when you’re with me.”

“I’m sure you can manage without me .” This time he opened his eyes a slit wide and looked down at her. Her head was on his chest and she had to lift her head to look up into his face.

“ _And I’m sure,_ you sleep just as badly as I do when I’m not lying next to you.” She countered. This time she won’t let him hurt her.

He opened his mouth to counter that, but she was quicker and put her index finger to his lips. Abruptly he stopped and stared at her. However, Zelda found no sparkle of joy, let alone that mysterious glow in his eyes that she had seen the other day at dinner in Kakariko when she had accidentally stared too long at his lips. He had that expressionless, calculating and stoic look in his eyes again, which were like icicles in her soul.

“Link, was it so bad kissing _me_? It certainly seemed to me that you wanted it as much as I did.”

“That’s not the problem princess.“

"For Hylia’s sake, address me by my name _again_ _…!_ ”

Desperation was now audible from her voice, but she tried to keep control of her emotions. “Then please tell me what your problem is so I can understand.”

 _“Zelda!”_ he shouted in her face. “Are you happy now?! Everything I do, I do for you, your future, and for Hyrule!” jerkily, he flipped her onto her back and climbed over her to get some distance. Desperately he sat on the edge of the bed and rubbed his temples.

Zelda, however, took his outburst as an attack and jumped off the bed. “If being with me bothers you so much and you only feel compelled to do so out of duty, you might as well have stayed away from me!“ she shouted, and was about to turn towards the door when a firm grip on her wrist prevented her from storming out. Link, tense in every muscle of his body, stood up and now grabbed her other wrist, forcing her to turn towards him.

 _"Zelda_ …” he whispered with a shadow of sadness in his eyes. “It is precisely because you are important to me that I must keep you away from me. I give you everything I own, even my life is yours, but I cannot and will not continue to allow us to be so close. Please forget the kiss at the bridge and also the kiss in the forest a century ago. Forget also the nights we shared a bed, you won’t be able to have those holidays for long as you are the heir to the throne and will soon be queen. The kingdom has waited too long for ist queen. And I am not allowed to be more than your personal knight. Forget me and the feelings you have for me that sprang from the life-threatening situation of that time and start a new life.”

Zelda yanks her right arm out of his grip and slaps him across the face. Thick tears stream down her rosy cheeks as she stares angrily at him through her tears. “How dare you insinuate that my feelings for you are not real? How dare you tell me to stay away from you when it is you that I am even alive for. Only the thought of you has kept my strength going. It’s only because of you that I’m still alive. Link, even if I’m crowned queen in a while, I won’t push you away from me for a long time yet. My father had also once been a bodyguard to my mother and eventually became her husband and King of Hyrule.”

Link fell silent and lowered his gaze as Zelda tried to find signs of remorse in his face. But then he let go of her wrist and ran both hands down her arms, to her shoulders.

Zelda felt the warmth of his skin penetrate her body and goose bumps appeared in the places where he had touched her. When he reached her collarbone, she closed her eyes for a moment and opened them again, filled with longing and desire. He looked deep into her eyes, leaned forward and rested his forehead against hers. „You stand here in front of me in the little bit of cloth you’re wearing and look at me with those big green eyes, full of longing and desire for me and don’t notice how hard it is for me not to lose my self-control.“ His hands moved slowly down her cleavage, past her breasts, which he struggled to avoid. Zelda softly moaned out a shaky breath.

“Link… I beg you, no one is forcing your duties as a knight upon you. We have seen for ourselves how much the people and the land have changed and we can both finally be free and leave the outdated rules behind and rule Hyrule in a more modern way. Together.”

His hands stopped at her waist and he paused for a moment. He closed his eyes and let out a shaky breath. Zelda breathed in his honey-sweet scent and immediately felt the urge to kiss him. She opened her mouth a little and slowly approached his when she felt his strong hands on her waist and pulled her to his hip. This time it was both of them at the same time, letting out a warm moan. She placed her hands on his muscular chest as she snuggled closer.

“ _Zelda…_ you’re driving me crazy.” He whispered inches from her lips, closing the gap between them with a tentative kiss.

Gently, he sucked on her lips and plead for an invitation to put his tongue into her mouth. She opened her lips and let out a soft moan as she felt his tongue which made her lean further against him. His tentative kiss became more and more greedy and passionate; taking her breath away with every movement of his honey-sweet lips. He pressed her body tighter against him, ran one hand up to her waist and lifted her off the floor.

Effortlessly, he turned to the bed and laid Zelda on it as gently as if he were worried about breaking porcelain. Link broke their kiss briefly to catch his breath. She opened her eyes with him and looked deep into his sea-blue eyes. They reminded Zelda of the wonderful village by the sea and how they sat together on the beach and looked into the distance. He exhaled a shaky breath that danced in her nose and left her wanting for more.

“Link, please don’t stop kissing me,” Zelda whispered as her pupils bounced between his mouth and eyes.

Link smiled softly and kissed her as before. Zelda barely noticed him turn on his back and pull her on top of him, she was so engrossed. At that moment she understood why her nightdress was so thin. It gave her a hint of the feel of his muscles piercing through his clothes and through her lace dress.

The feeling intensified as he began to stroke his strong arms and hands over her arms, neck, back and then down to her butt, gently and at the same time eagerly. Zelda gasped for air through her nose as Link lifted the hem of her dress and stroked her bare legs. It felt soothing after 100 years to feel his strong, rough hands on her skin. Tenderly Link stroked her legs, slowly moving to her butt and pulled her dress up bit by bit, exposing more skin of Zelda. But he stopped below her butt cheeks and gripped her tights tightly, making her wince at the contrast of his tenderness and desire. Zelda moaned softly while their lips were inseparable.

Link sat up without separating his lips from hers and without letting his left hand leave her butt cheeks, he pulled up his dark blue shirt with his right hand and only briefly interrupted their kiss to pull the shirt off his head and immediately pressed his lips to hers again. As if every second without her soft lips would mean to die. Zelda snuggled closer to him while burying her hands in his hair.

But then she noticed the pleasant growing hard bulge pushing through his trousers between her legs. She knew what it was, but it was different to experience it. At the same time, the rhythm of his lips slowed until he stopped and opened his eyes. She did the same and smiled lovingly at him.

“We should stop before we go too far. I don’t want you to feel run over just because I can’t control myself.” gently stroking her lips, cheeks and jaw line, he waited for an answer from her.

Then, it snapped in her mind and she deeply realized how much Link cared for her. He was always worried about her life, her feelings and her future but never gave a second thought for himself. That’s why she made a decision.

“No, Link. This time I want you to be selfish.” She whispered and took off her night gown. Link gasped for air and his pupils widen as he looked at every inch of her body.

Zelda lifted his hands from her legs and tangled her fingers with his, while she didn’t let her eyes off of his amazed expression on his face, which she found lovely.

“Zelda…! You… You are perfect !”

She giggled in response and put his hands on her bare breasts while pulling herself closer to his muscular chest. He moaned softly in response and bit her lips. Taking a breath between a kiss, he squeezed her warm breasts.

“I will make you plead for more when I am done with you” he whispered and heard a soft moan as a response.

Zelda didn’t realise how he pulled out of his trousers and how she ended up laying on her back with the full weight of his heated, strong and appealing body on her but she knew everything she wanted was him and not a kingdom to rule.


End file.
